how_tofandomcom-20200214-history
Guide to getting started on Wiki How To
=Welcome to Wikihowto= Wikihowto contains Howtos and Guides about a wide range of subjects. Howtos are tutorials that give step-by-step instructions about how to do a specific task. Guides cover a broader subject area and provide you with links to howtos about how to complete different parts of a larger task. Anyone is allowed to edit or add Howtos and Guides to Wikihowto. This page gives suggestions of activities you could do to get started on Wikihowto. =Suggested activities to get you started on Wikihowto= Find out how Wikihowto works Wikihowto's organizational style is simple and makes it easy to find what you are looking for. There are three main types of pages on Wikihowto: *''Object'' pages *''Howto'' pages *''Guide'' pages To quickly learn about these kinds of pages, read Guide to understanding how Wikihowto works. Search for what you're looking for When using the search function on Wikihowto, the easiest way to find what you are looking for is to search for the name of the object that you are interested in, rather than trying to guess the exact name of the howtos or guides about that object. For example, if you wanted to find a howto about finding free computer games, you would type "computer games" into the search box and press "enter" or click "go". This would take you to the object page "Computer games" which lists all the howtos and guides that are related to computer games. Try searching for an object now: Browse the lists of topics covered on Wikihowto *Visit the and click on an object to see a list of howtos and guides have been written about that object. *Visit the and click on howtos that interest you. *Visit the and click on guides that interest you. Look at some featured howtos and guides On the Main Page there is a list of recent howtos and guides. Visit the Main Page and click on the links to these articles. Visit a random page Another way to get an idea about what Wikihowto is about, is to visit a random page. Near the top left hand side of this page, there is a menu titled "navigation", on that menu there is a link called "Random page", if you click on that link it will take you to a random page in Wikihowto. Alternatively, to see a random page. (Please Note: At the moment Wikihowto is still very new, so many of the pages are not yet complete.) Open a user account If you want to edit pages or add howtos or guides, it's a good idea to . It's not essential to open a user account, you can edit pages without being a registered user, however being a registered user allows your name to be accredited to the changes you make. =See also= Information about Wikihowto: *Guide to understanding how Wikihowto works *Howto register and log in on a MediaWiki site Information about object pages: *Howto write a new Object page on Wikihowto * Information about howto pages: *Howto modify an existing Howto page on Wikihowto *Howto write a new Howto page on Wikihowto * Information about guide pages: *Howto write a new Guide page on Wikihowto * Information about all kinds of pages: *Howto create a new page on Wikihowto *Howto edit an existing page on Wikihowto *Guide to editing pages on Wikihowto